


Sickness and Spongebaths

by Literal_Antique_Trash



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, This is fluff, ford takes care of his brother, stan is sick, trash can't do tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6463648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literal_Antique_Trash/pseuds/Literal_Antique_Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan gets sick, Ford takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sickness and Spongebaths

lly hope you love it! 

The warmth raged through his body, dragging through his veins and settling deep into his bones. It left him feeling weak, moaning through a throat that ached from heaving and coughing. Shifting restlessly under the large, heavy cover, Stanley whimpered. 

“Shh… it’s okay.” Came the low, comforting voice of his twin.

Stanford’s hand- his heavenly cool hand- brushed against his cheeks and forehead, weaving through his hair. It’s like a cool balm that soothes the fire that tries to overtake him and he leans into it, sighing almost dreamily.

“You’ve gotten sweat everywhere.” 

And he wants to apologize, blinking up at Stanford’s blurry form when an icy finger is pressed against his lips. He is shifted, slid out of the covers and set down to lay in the cool air. And he starts to shiver but he’s still so hot and the world is swaying as he coughs, the pain spiking like needles in his throat…

Until the warm sponge hits bare skin. It’s the perfect temperature as it glides over Stanley’s skin, soothing his hurts and making him sigh in pleasure. Stanford murmurs over him, his voice curling around Stanley like a blanket of comfort. He revels in it, sinking into the bed and smiling as Stanford cares for him.

It’s a nice feeling- someone taking care of him. Something he’d been lacking for a large chunk of his life, he savors the feeling of love and care that waves over him.

“I love you…” The sentiment is soft and airy, but honest and true as Stanley closes his eyes, his breathing becoming even for the first time in days.

Stanford washes him gently, trailing his lips over the clean areas and smiling softly as Stanley finally relaxes, falling asleep with a small smile on his face. He gently wraps the other back up, kissing his forehead

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!


End file.
